Perro Amor
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: ¿Podra el Perro Uchiha conocer lo que significa el amor? O seguira siendo como todas les conocen, el Perro Uchiha.


Hola queridas amigas, amigos, y lectores, esta tarde mundialista donde España se coloca como el campeón del mundo. -Fan del fútbol.-  
Well a lo que vengo xD aquí les traigo un One-shot que se me ocurrio con una canción de las novelas que ve mi mamá en la noche, se llama Perro Amor, y el cantante es Carlos Ponce. xD La novela rlz, pero no tanto como la serie "Donde Esta Elisa" pero al caso :3 lo hice SasuHina y espero les guste. nwn Por cierto, la canción no esta completa. xD**  
**

**Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto-Naruto Shippuden no son de mi pertenencia, son de Kishimoto.  
**

**La letra de la canción que verán a continuación, tampoco es mia, es de sus respectivos escritores (?)**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Quien soy_  
_A veces ni yo mismo me encuentro_  
_Soy hijo de la buena fortuna y del engaño_  
_Soy experto escultor,_  
_porque es tan perro el amor_  
_Perro amor_

A todos les importa quien soy yo, que hago, donde lo hago y con quien lo hago. Pero, ¿les cuento algo? A mi no me importa lo que pase conmigo, por que, el nombre solo se asigna con el propósito de identificar a cada ser, solamente es un nombre, letras, y muchos se llaman igual, mas no llevan el mismo apellido, como mi caso.  
Yo Sasuke Uchiha futuro heredero de una de las compañías mas poderosas de todo Asia, pero aun así, hay veces que no me importa, todo eso queda en el olvido cuando llega la noche, me convierto en el Perro Uchiha, es así como me conocen las mujeres, quienes cada noche pelean entre ellas por pasar una noche en mi cama. Y es que ellas disfrutan de mi compañía, de mi presencia, después de todo, ¿quien no adorar a alguien como yo en su cama?, y con eso yo solamente complazco mi deseo carnal. No existe nada más haya de una noche de sexo, nada de "amor" ingenuo e idiota quien crea en esas tonterías.

_Soy adicto a las apuestas_  
_y me cuesta perder_  
_Soy amante de la vida_  
_y de cada placer_  
_y soy así porque ...yo pienso que_  
_es tan perro el amor_

Soy un adicto a las apuestas, y nunca pierdo, siempre gano, siempre. Con quien siempre apuesto es con mi prima Sakura, quien de hecho, ni es una Uchiha, tal parece que su madre es igual a ella, una zorra que engaño a mi tío Madara antes de casarse, y nadie dudaba que el no era el padre, ella tiene el cabello extrañamente rosa, cuando todo Uchiha, lo tiene negro, sus ojos tampoco son negros como los de nosotros, son verdes y de su cuerpo, ni se diga, toda una decepción.

Pero como dice mi amigo Naruto, tiene esa parte intima que toda mujer tiene, y eso es lo que importa. Con ella, es con quien mayoritariamente desencadeno mi deseo carnal, y ella sabe perfectamente que solo es sexo. Ademas, de nuestros juegos y apuestas. ¿Las reglas?

-Nunca te enamores.- Susurro Sakura cerca de mi oído.

-Hmp, nadie se esta enamorando, son las reglas, el amor es para idiotas.- Frió siempre he sido, las cursiladas son para débiles, pero recurro a palabras falsas de amor, si es necesario para ganar.

-Eso espero Sasuke-kun.- Hubo algo extraño en su voz esta vez y en su mirar.

-Es hora de irme.- Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando dijo las palabras que me llaman la atención.

-Apostamos...¿primito?- Sentada bebiendo whisky.

-¿Que sera esta vez?- Nada mejor que apostar y ganar, todo aquel que me conoce o sabe de mi, sabe quien soy, como me gusta jugar, lo que opino del "amor" y que no me gusta perder.

Mi siguiente objetivo es Hinata Hyuuga, la hija de un ex-empresario, pues al parecer, lo perdió todo en apuestas. Patético.

Jamas la he visto, no se como es, Sakura solo me dijo donde trabaja y nada mas, dijo que la reconocería por sus ojos, que eran horriblemente blancos, sin color, sin chiste. Entonces, seria mas fácil, no se que pensaría Sakura al ponerme a esta chica como reto.

_Ahora que, llegaste_  
_para abrirme los ojos..._  
_Todo es diferente!_  
_Ahora que... Ya no me preocupa_  
_el tiempo ni el que dirán_

Y aquí estoy como un estúpido, esperando a la camarera que pedí para atenderme esta noche aparezca, pero...nada. Odio  
que me hagan esperar, pero no queda más.

-Disculpe la tardanza.- Una suave voz, un susurro tan angelical, no suena como la voz de Sakura o Karin, no se compara con la de ninguna otra mujer, no suena meloso, ni un intento  
de ser provocativa, lo es, a su modo, de ser dulce. Y cuando voltee mi mirada aquella mujer al lado de mi una brisa inunda el lugar, con una fragancia delicada, que activa mis sentidos.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- De nuevo su susurro, pero al verla bien, me doy cuenta del detalle de sus ojos...Blancos...como la nieve en invierno, como lo mas puro del mundo, una ventan  
a un alma delicada en sufrimiento, que se rompe a cada segundo...¿Blanco? No...ella no...

-Si, me encuentro bien, gracias.- Tengo que calmarme creo que me perdí a mi mismo hace minutos, no volverá a suceder, estúpida mujer. -¿Usted es...?

-Soy su camarera de esta noche, ¿desea algo de tomar mientras mira el menú?- Sonríe tan amablemente, ¿sera así por su trabajo, o es su forma de ser?

Pase toda la noche en este lugar, observando sus movimientos, algo torpes, pero suaves y gentiles. ¿No es pecado ser así? He notado que muchos hombres de negocios piden  
ser atendidos por ella, pues no es para menos he de admitir que es muy hermosa, pero ingenua a la vez, al no notar las segundas intenciones.

-¿Desea algo mas Sr. Uchiha?- Me regreso a la tierra con un suave susurro, no sentí cuando llego a mi lado, es mi oportunidad.

-Si, deseo una cita contigo.- Una sonrisa sindica se posa en mi rostro, y en el de ella, un severo sonrojo, ya se me dirá un...

-No.- ¿Que acabo de escuchar?

-¿No?- Repito como un tonto, me han...no, no, no, esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario.

-Que no, Sr. Uchiha, lo lamento, ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?- Pregunta nuevamente, ¿por que no? no tiene novio, ni pretendientes, según los datos de Sakura. Ella vive para trabajar y  
tratar de darle lo mejor, a su hermana menor.

-Tsk, no gracias, la cuenta por favor.- No me daré por vencido, no voy a perder, nunca pierdo.

Sakura se burlo de mi, pero le aclare que no me di por vencido, hoy volvería hasta que me diera un si.  
Al dia siguiente por la tarde llegue temprano, cuando ella aun no llegaba, tenia que investigar un poco sobre ella, y efectivamente, me confirmaron lo que sabia, no le interesa salir con  
hombres desconocidos, pues le partieron su corazón hace algunos meses, al parecer el imbécil, le rompió el corazón, tsk esto seria mas problemático.

Esa noche el dueño del lugar se mostraba preocupado, pues al parecer Hinata no llegaba y según el, ella nunca llegaba tarde, de hecho llegaba ella  
treinta minutos antes, para ayudar en algunas cosas.

Pague mi cuenta y decidí salir a buscarla. Si, yo el Perro Uchiha, buscando a una mujer.

Paseando por las calles, ya oscuras, no se veía ni un alma, algo malo estaba por pasar y fue cuando escuche un grito.

-¡AUXILIO!- Aun gritando, su voz era tan celestial...no es momento para esto estúpido Uchiha, me dije a mi mismo y salí corriendo en dirección a los  
gritos, que provenían del muelle. Y fue cuando la vi, corría como podía, tropezándose con todo, pues el pánico se apoderaba de ella, y unos tipos corrían tras de ella.

-Vamos señorita, sabemos que quiere diversión.- Los hombres dejaron de correr pues ella había llegado al limite del muelle, y al escuchar esas palabras, una ira inmensa me invadió.

-Aléje... aléjense de mi... Yo...yo no les he hech...hecho nada.- Tartamudea del miedo que tiene, y eso me hace enojar mas.

-¿No saben que no deben molestar a señoritas indefensas?- ¿Cuando llegue atrás de esos estúpidos? No lo se, pero fue rápido, ya que me llevaban bastante distancia.  
-No te metas, si queda algo, luego te la prestamos.- Dijo uno de esos bastardos dándose la vuelta, pero al verme, mostró miedo en su mirada. -Señor Uchiha.- Dijo tembloroso, sabia que no les iba a ir bien. -¡Hey! hermano, mejor vayámonos.- En ese instante se hecho a correr pasando con cuidado por un lado, pero el otro se quedo ahí parado.

-¿Que quiere un Uchiha de una señorita como ella? Lo mismo que nosotros.- Corrió hacia ella, tomándola del cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras con  
la derecha sacaba una navaja. -¿No es así, Sr. Uchiha?- Amenazaba el cuello de la chica, la cual comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de sus perlados ojos y sentía una opresión en el pecho de solo ver esas lagrimas caer, de sus ojos tristes tan solo ver.

-Suéltala bastardo.- Mi voz sonó mas fría y seria de lo normal, observe que tanto ella, como ese tipo se estremecieron, asiéndome sonreír. -Si la sueltas, no te matare como tengo planeado.-

-No esta para amenazar Perro Uchiha.- Apoyo mas la navaja en el cuello de ella, comenzando a dificultarle la respiración y dejando le rojo el cuello. Y lo observe detrás de unas cajas en el limite del muelle, un perro blanco con manchas negras.

-¡Ven aquí muchacho!.- Le grite, lo cual el canino feliz corrió hacia mi atravesando por donde estaba ese tipo, obligando soltar a Hinata y el cayendo al agua.  
Rápidamente corrí hacia ella, tomándola entre mis brazos, mientras ella lloraba y susurraba "Gracias" una y otra vez. La cargue entre mis brazos, me sorprendió lo liviana que podía ser, aun mas frágil era. Sonreí al canino que estaba a mi lado, el cual movía su cola de un lado a otro feliz, al parecer entendió lo que yo quería que hiciera. -Bien hecho.- Me sentí estúpido por hablarle a un perro pero era lo de menos, la chica de largo cabello azulino, seguía llorando.

_Ahora que te tengo_  
_es que te tengo que decir..._  
_Que no es tan perro el amor!_  
_Perro amor..._

En mi casa, la recosté en mi cama, extraño, nunca dejaba que ninguna mujer se acostara aquí, ni siquiera a Sakura.  
Me quede observándola dormir, tan tranquila sus mejillas aun tenían ese sonrojo, y... comencé a golpearme mentalmente.

_-"Ella es una apuesta, no puedes..."_- Jamas me enamoraría, el amor es para idiotas, pero entonces ¿Que ese este sentimiento? Me siento tan fuera de mi...

-¿Donde...estoy?- ¿Cuando despertó? estúpidos pensamientos, me siento como el bode de Naruto cuando habla de Shion.

-En mi casa.- Y sin querer, mi voz la asusto.

-Disculpe las molestias, me iré ahora mismo.- Se estaba levantando, cuando puse una mano frente a ella, no quería que se fuera, no aun.

-Esta lloviendo.- Era verdad, tenia sombrillas, pero ella no lo sabia. -No puedes irte así.

-No...hay pro...blem Uchiha-san.- Al parecer, estando o no en el trabajo, era demasiado...respetuosa.

-Sasuke.- Hable secamente mientras me levantaba dirección a la puerta. -Llámame Sasuke.

-Cla...claro.- Me quede en la puerta observando como ella baja su mirada sonrojada.

-Dilo.- Ella me miro sorprendida, se miraba en su cara toda la sorpresa del mundo, pero al parecer lo entendió.

-Si, Sasuke-san.-

-Solamente Sasuke, nada de San, sama, lo que sea, solo Sasuke.- Me encamine nuevamente hacia ella, poniéndonos en una posición algo...comprometedora.

_Ahora que, llegaste_  
_para abrirme los ojos..._  
_Todo es diferente!_  
_Ahora que... Ya no me preocupa_  
_el tiempo ni el que dirán_

Ella retrocedió un poco encontrándose con la cabecera de mi cama, y yo, muy cerca de sus labios. Aun en la oscuridad de mi habitación, ella brillaba con su propia luz, algo que estaba comenzando a envidiar. Quería apartarme de ella, pero algo dentro de mi, no me dejaba y...me perdí en sus ojos, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que parecía de porcelana, de la porcelana mas fina del mundo, que con un toque brusco, se rompería en mil pedazos y no recuperaría su belleza. ¿Como una mujer en un solo día, con un solo mirar, puede cambiar totalmente a un ser tan impuro como yo?

Sonreí a mis adentros, me estaba volviendo loco, y ella, ella solo permanecía quieta, mirando mis ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, como yo me perdí  
en los de ella. Y antes de darme cuenta sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla, su piel era tan suave como se veía, yo solo cerré los ojos, y como nunca antes... caí en un profundo sueño como no lo tenia antes, pues siempre despertaba con pesadillas sobre la muerte trágica de mi madre.

Los rayos del sol me despiertan, no recuerdo haber dejado las cortinas de mi habitación abiertas, tampoco recuerdo haber despertado anoche pero mis propios pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un delicioso olor que viene de la cocina, ¿Sakura? no ella no sabe cocinar, cree saberlo  
pero no sabe...¿Sera?...

Ahí se encuentra, esa chica que apenas conozco de vista, de dos días, cocinando sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Cocinando en casa ajena ¿he?- Vi como dio un brinquillo de susto, girándose bruscamente.

-Lo...siento.- Y nuevamente, el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. -Que... quería...agradecerle el haberme ayudado ayer.- No entiendo, como  
puede sonreír aun así.

-Yo no hice nada, fue él.- Le respondí mientras le dedicaba una mirada al can que entraba a la cocina moviendo su cola corriendo hacia ella.

-El también tendrá su recompensa.- Se arrodillo haciéndole una caricia al perro que ahora ladraba feliz, y este ambiente...es diferente a lo que  
estoy acostumbrado, pero es tan cómoda su presencia.

-Bien, espero mi desayuno entonces.- Ella volvió a la realidad, dedicándome una sonrisa, a lo cual yo respondí igual. Se volvió a lavar las manos y siguió cocinando, mientras yo le miraba parado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, el perro solamente movía la cabeza en dirección a donde Hinata se movía.

_Ahora que te tengo_  
_es que te tengo que decir..._  
_Que no es tan perro el amor!_  
_Perro amor..._

Su comida fue deliciosa, pero llego el momento, en que dijo que tenia que marcharse que se preocuparían por ella. Un extraño sentimiento me invadió mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa, recogiendo los platos, y cuando se disponía a recoger los míos, la tome de la mano, a lo cual  
ella realmente se sorprendió, y nuevamente, nos perdimos en nuestras miradas, nuestros pensamientos. Al tocarla su suave piel, sentí nuevamente ese sentimiento de que no necesito nada mas que su presencia.  
Y pude observar detalladamente su rostro, su piel, sus labios, sus ojos, la ventana a su destrozada alma.  
No se como, ni porque, pero la bese, ella se tenso, pude sentirlo, pero después, tímidamente...me correspondió, fue tan diferente, no sabia queel besar a alguien, podía ser tan...placentero, tan...indescriptible.

-Yo...yo...- Trataba de explicarse algo que yo ocasione, ¿tan inocente podía ser?

-No digas nada...Hinata.- Susurre a su oído, la abrace queriendo protegerla del resto del mundo. Me aparte de ella, disculpándome por tener que hacer una llamada, ella simplemente asintió sonrojada, y yo le sonreí, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas.

-Sakura.- Recupere mi seriedad y frialdad, no seria amable con otra mujer.

-¿Si, Sasuke-kun? ¿Ya terminaste el reto?- Su voz sonaba tan melosa, que hasta este momento, note lo fastidiosa que podía ser.

-Paso algo mejor que eso, termino con todo lo que tenga que ver con el Perro Uchiha.- Una sonrisa sindica apareció en mi rostro mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¡¿QUE?- Tuve que apartar el celular de mi oído. -¿Es una broma verdad Sasuke? oh debe ser día de las inocentes.- Reía con ganas.

-No.- La seriedad en mi voz hizo que Sakura callara de golpe. -Descubrí que no es tan perro el amor.- En ese instante me voltee encontrándome con la blanca mirada de Hinata Hyuuga que me sonreía con sinceridad, pues no dudo que ella supiera el como era en verdad, pero ahora cambiaría por ella, para ser solo perro de una mujer, de _MI _mujer...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**E**njoy ~


End file.
